For Forks Sake
by ThisIsPerfection
Summary: Rachel Brookes is sick of moving. So when her parents drag her from Texas to Washington she's anything but impressed. When the wolves enter her life she starts coming round to the idea, but with the Volturi hungry for revenge she is thrown into the world of supernatural. And terrified.
1. Chapter 1

"And what is this?" I asked, turning it over in my hand, it looked vaguely familiar, and I was pretty sure I had seen something like it before somewhere. Paper attached together, with words printed upon it. I squinted and leant closer. It looked like a magazine, only less glossy, thicker and with no celeb gossip or horoscopes, and way too much writing.

"It's a book," Mum answered, hands on angry hips.

"Wow, thanks," I answered, glancing at Dad, waiting for him to tell me it was a joke, and that my new car was parked outside ready for me to tear up Texas with. Please god tell me it was. "Yea, this is great," I said flat voiced.

"It's about vampires and sex," Mum said, as if that described my entire genre preference. Dad coughed awkwardly

"And werewolves!" he chipped in.

Oh no, it was Twilight wasn't it?

The absolute nation sweeping craze that it was. I had tried to be original, tried so hard to stay away, in all honesty I had glanced a few times at the hot shirtless guys on posters advertising the movies. It seemed good enough, but I had dodged it for fear of jumping on the bandwagon. And books as birthday presents were just _wrong _for someone who's idea of literature was trashy magazines and play scripts. The title, sure enough, as things in my life seem to play out, read 'Twilight'. I sighed, maybe one day in History I'd give it a skim. So I casually tossed it to one side and turned my attention to Noah. Possibly the one person in the world right now who gave a damn about me. I was counting on a kick ass present from the guy who I'd known and grown to love over the past nine years, a guy I could count on to convince me that my family wasn't packed full of freaks and geeks, and then my dad. The patheticness of my reliability rested solely on the fact that Noah's my nine year old little brother. His eyes, so full of unblemished innocence due to the lack of exposure to our extended family, looked at me happily as he handed the worst wrapped present in known history, that was in fact a sheet of left over wallpaper held together with blue tack, still sticky from his choccy covered fingers.

"Thanks Noey," I grinned attacking the gift with my fingernails. I stopped short, staring at it.

Wow.

An umbrella.

He saw my face fall, but his own expression of glee didn't even flicker.

"Open it!" he screeched happily.

"Bad luck," Dad chorused automatically. I almost dared to expect car keys to fall out when I opened it. What I did find however was infinitely more genius, useful and better than a car could ever hope to be. The pole was white and straight, and the handle black, shaped like the hilt of a sword. It looked…recognizable, something I had seen before, but I daren't believe it, for fear of colossal disappointment.

"Flick the switch," Noah whispered, terrified to break the magical atmosphere. I did so. And can honestly say I have never loved my brother so much. I was completely and utterly dumbfounded.

"Oh my frickin god," I managed to hiss, after moments of admiration.

"Do ya like it?" he squealed.

"I love it!" I boomed ogre style. I brandished my lightsaber umbrella for all to see, hopelessly crushed that we lived in one of the driest climates in Texas. It was a white lightsaber, wonderful for battling the dark side, and the rain. "Noah you bloody genius,"

Mum began to protest to vulgar language but I was having far too much fun than I probably should have been, wielding my illuminated weapon dangerously close to people's eyes, sound effects and all.

"Uhhh, it full on sucks we don't live somewhere rainier," I moaned, mid Jedi-spin.

"Well, we're glad you feel that way," Mum said. I paused. She was wearing one of those triumphant Cheshire cat grins, that always came before one of her spectacularly horrific ideas, that nearly always ended in me needing intense counselling. "Because we're moving."


	2. Chapter 2

I was pissed off. I was more than that I was…. well _really_ pissed off. Last year when our mother informed us we would be moving America way I was semi-excited. Destination?

Texas! Heat, sexy accents, and the birthplace of the single coolest shoe on the planet; the cowboy boot. Although my time spent in San Antonio, Texas hadn't gone exactly to plan (what with coffee shops flooded with milk, counsellors taking cat worming tablets with disastrous but hilarious results, and a few brain cells being sizzled away with a heightened insanity, helped somewhat by the suffocating heat) I had learned to love that drawling enunciation and desert-like state.

But yet again, we were being dragged halfway across the world to another destination of choice, thanks to Seattle fashion week's alluring and apparently inspiring collection.

Grrrrrrrrrr.

I looked up from the magazine I was scanning viciously, before it fulfilled its undeniable destiny of being snatched from me and discarded as 'unworthy literature', to find I was being spoken to.

"Have you moved the boxes?" Mum asked enquiringly.

"Nope," I looked back down, frantically flicking to my horoscope before my time ran out.

'_Scorpio- Today you will be the centre of much aggriva-'_

_ARRRRGGH!_

Right from under my godamm nose.

"Why not?" her voice was nearly shrill.

"Because!" now she had my full attention I glared at her "I am _not_ moving again. The last time we uprooted you sent me to psycho-camp! We can't even _afford_ to move because of all the therapy I'm going to need to nurse away these psychological scars and cure me of this insanity!" I moaned

The truth was, I wasn't that bothered about moving, it was the fact that we were moving from heat wave state to iceberg state that freaked me out. As if Nottingham hadn't been crap enough weather to last us a lifetime.

I swear. I _swear _as we crossed the border it was like driving through the car wash, when half the car is in the water and the back half is still sticking out in the dry warm air. The merciless rain seemed to have a vendetta against us, throwing itself kamikaze into the car like a mental patient in a padded room.

I groaned again.

"403!" Noah screeched from beside me. At the age of nine, I could still quite guiltlessly class him as my annoying little brother. He added another tally to his notepad.

"That's pretty impressive Rachel," Dad grinned from the front passenger seat (still terrified of driving in America) "403 irritated noises since-When again Noah?"

"Since New Mexico!" he chirped in a high, little brother way, much more enthusiastic about the crappy weather we were plummeting through, at speeds of colossal lethargy, than I would ever be. We had been driving for 2,570 flipping minutes (and counting), and played every damn car game known to man. My mother had blatantly ignored my suggestions of stopping in California for the rest of our lives and carried on towards our gloomy destiny. I had even completed the impossible. Read a book, Twilight to be more exact.

It was beginning to get dark, due to the insistent trees blocking the sun.

"I hope Seattle isn't treeish," I said grumblingly. Sherwood forest was enough for me thanks.

"Emm," Mum looked at me in the rear-view mirror and bit her lip. "We aren't exactly based in Seattle Rachie-pie," she said soothingly. I stiffened. Please, _please_ tell me they hadn't decided that camping was their new calling. "But we've found this _darling_ little town nearby, it has its own school and everything!" she cooed, eyes wide and bright and excited.

Jesus, knowing her, this nearby darling little town would be 300 miles down the road. Heck we'd be lucky if it was in the same state

Close! Oh Close. 141 Miles, I counted them, all four hours worth of them. And it was surrounded _entirely _by bloody leafy trees blocking my nice warm sun. As I stepped out of the car, in front of our new house, I decided the boot needed closer inspection, and rammed my head into it.

"Come on drama queen," Mum said rubbing my back like an awkward child. "She's fine, just tired!" I heard her cooing, presumably about my current embarrassing state to some stranger who she'd never see again.

"Why do you _care_ what they think mother? America is so big you won't see that person ever again."

"Ummmm…"

I don't believe it. She has officially dragged us to the worst place in the world, rainy, wet, cold, and general shit weather, over a town no bigger than my thumbprint and an even smaller population.

My room was on the top floor, I daren't go explore it, I'd probably discover a tent compartment sized space complete with sleeping bag bed. Dragging my billion boxes upstairs didn't seem like such a fun idea, a giant catapult would be insanely useful, I calculated how effective me just throwing them through the window would be, by standing by the car, practicing my box throwing with the air. I heard wheels coming to a slow halt and froze. Someone was behind me watching, probably presuming I was playing imaginary basketball or something. Slowly, I lowered my arms and coughed, spinning to face my watcher. There sat a man in a wheelchair, with long black hair, looking at me,

"You'll be more effective with a giant catapult," he said. I grinned, maybe this place wasn't going to be so bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3

I was stood by the car, contemplating asking this guy if he could take me back to his so I could live out the remainder of my life in relative sanity. I grinned at him, and was about to say something, when a boy of epic proportions bombed up to him at speeds greater than our car had been driving. I slowly reeled my jaw back in and tried to convince myself to stop staring. But hell was it hard.

He had short black hair, dark sparkly eyes, a stunning topless body, despite the November chill, and just general awesomeness exuding from his presence.

"Billy," he said, in a voice so deep and sexy I very nearly did a squeal of approval. "Any word?" The stranger had yet to notice my attendance, and I was perfectly happy with that. He couldn't notice my creepy stalker appreciation of his existence in the world that way.

"Sam," Wheelchair Billy said, eyes darting towards me. Sam, the god's, eyes flicked up to me and he froze, lips parted with what he was about to say.

Then Noah scampered from the house in a state of panic, briefly followed by my mother.

"Did you bring him? Did you?" he asked, eyes wide staring at me.

"Who?" I asked in confusion. He saw the people in the reflection of my eyes and then spun.

"Hi, I'm Noah," he concluded, turning back to me "Toaster?"

"The-?" I span to mum "We forgot the _cat_?"

She shrugged "We had other things to worry about," she mumbled. Noah's eyes filled up.

"It's okay Noey, I'll get you a better one a _newer _one! Toaster the 2nd," I said, glancing at Billy "Is there a pet shop around here?"

He nodded, "Sam, take…" he looked up

"Rachel," I answered

"Billy!" Sam protested

"Do it. Is that alright?" Billy asked my mother. She nodded vaguely in complete disregard for my safety, and re-entered the house.

The silent dark stranger drove me to the nearest pet shop. In hind sight, I could have easily been kidnapped, but his wheelchair dude seemed relatively awesome, so I trusted him. He spoke, for the first time to me, halfway there.

"I don't think you'll get a cat there,"

"It doesn't matter, as long as he can feed it,"

He hesitated "Why did you call it Toaster?" he asked.

I looked at him, dead-pan and replied "Because Noah trained it to jump in the air whenever he said bread,"

That shut him up again.

The pet shop was the weirdest place on Earth, it was like one very long, dark corridor of bizarre chew toys and even stranger animals.

"What _is_ this place?" I asked my new buddy, despite the fact that if he had a watch he would be religiously checking it with aggravation. "Noah would _die_ for a snake," I said, tapping the glass of a deadly looking constrictor, thicker than Sam's buffed up arm, it raised it's head and nodded softly. I froze, oh my god, I must be like Harry Potter. I started hissing and clicking to the animal, and he just lay back down, closing his eyes. Maybe I sang him a snake lullaby or something.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked, drifting behind me.

"I'm trying to put him to sleep," I hissed, quite proud of my achievement. "I think I'll get him. Mum freaks out about snakes. Serves her right," I mumbled. I trotted off in search of the shopkeeper to release Toaster 2nd. On my way I caught sight of a pair of black beady eyes watching me. I met them and they belonged to the furriest guinea pig in known history. He was a dark brown and as soon as our gaze met he turned and ran a mini guinea pig marathon on his wheel. I had just fallen in love. Sam's voice made me jump, he had crept up behind me silently.

"Rachel," he said in my ear "If you're into creepy animals…" I turned around to see that Sam had summoned the shopkeeper from the depths of his batcave. He had a clear box in his hands with something moving inside. I peered closer

"Raaaggaaaahhhh!" I jumped back, feeling the glass cabinets that lined the walls rattling behind my back and my head as I collided with them. I scuttled along them to distance myself from the beasts "Baby je-…are…are you trying to kill me?" I hissed.

"What?" Sam asked in innocence

"Freakin' Scorpions? Do you think I'm some sort of martyr? Ugh" I shuddered with disgust. Scorpions were the single worst creature on this planet; creepy stingy, freakish, scuttling little sneaky monsters. Gah, they made me feel all cold and shivery inside. I took a few deep breaths and told the shopkeeper I wanted the guinea pig.

"What happened to the snake?" Sam asked on the way back, he had become all restless and jittery, shifting in his seat.

"I thought the guinea pig would be better appreciated, and more easily trained. I've never heard of a jumping snake before," I looked into the little glass container at Toaster 2, resting quite happily in a little ball, emitting tiny guinea pig snores. I knew I'd made the right choice when his legs started twitching as he dreamt of running. "So does your Billy friend make a habit of assigning you as a tour guide to strangers?"

Sam's face broke into a grin, slightly twisted, but semi genuine.

"No," he answered eventually. "You must have amused him somehow," he muttered.

"Aren't you freezing?" I blurted staring at his exposed copper torso. He merely shook his head.


	4. Chapter 4

"You're not wearing them to school," Dad said not even looking up from his newspaper, knowing exactly what adorned my usually slipper clad feet.

"These are my compensation for loony camp," I groaned in reply. It was still far too early to be awake.

"I don't care, you're mum will flip. You know they creep her out."

Mum only got creeped out because her granddad killed the woman who owned them. Sheesh, overreaction

"Don't care, once she stops dragging us around after her dreams then I'll think about taking them off." I looked down and modelled my shoes. Black authentic cowgirl boots with turquoise jewels studded into them, courtesy of a famous outlaw who terrorised Texas a century ago.

"How was your book?" Dad asked, ignoring my jibe. Noah and I weren't the only ones whose lives had been ripped from the roots to pursue Mum's fashion design profession, Dad had loyally followed, regardless of the destruction to his own career.

"It was good. Set in Washington," I added.

"Yeah, that's why you're mum got it. She thought if you read a story you liked about a place, you might be more inclined to want to live there."

"Bloody snake that woman!" I hissed "She thinks of it all,"

"It's why I married her," he said winking to me "Don't let her see you with those boots on," He said. I nodded and waited for him to drive me to school.

"Rach, you'll be late," he said, casually reading the paper.

"Yeah, especially if you don't hurry up and drive me,"

"You can walk,"

"I don't know where it is!" I protested angrily

"There's a map by the front door," he didn't even look up. Thanks dad.

On my way to school I thought about the people I had encountered. Billy the dude in the wheelchair, and Sam. God reality must be merging with fantasy, I swear there was a guy called Billy in a wheelchair in Twilight. Moving must have messed me up more than I thought. And Sam, the sexy stranger, was there a Sam in Twilight? God Rachel get a grip. I thought the story was good, the intensity of Bella and Edward was too much for me, but I got over it. In fact I got over it so much I had ordered the next one. Just to see what the hype was about. At least that's what I was telling myself.

I had been in my own little world, and barely noticed when I walked straight into the back of someone.

"Sh-" I started, stepping back in a daze "Sorry there," I said checking who I had bumped into. It was a guy who looked momentarily perplexed. He was like Sam, with copper skin and black hair, only it was a lot longer. And he wore clothes.

Dammit.

I looked around, all round me russet skinned beauties dragged their feet to school. Was I-? Was I at a Native American only school? Oh god, I was gonna have a heart attack if I had to spend day in day out with gorgeous people like this.

"Hey you're English!" he announced. I squirmed, I had dealt with this before.

"Yeah," I answered, screwing up my nose "Nottingham," I offered, though he just looked blankly at me.

"Are you new?" he asked, although it was infinitely obvious I was. No-one could come into a community like this unnoticed. I nodded simply.

"Well that's awesome!" his enthusiasm concerned me slightly, but I just smiled, reminding myself I should be used to the Americans by now.

By lunch I was regretting the shoes. How the hell this outlaw chick walked around in these all day was far beyond me. I had made some friends, the guy I had ran into was nice enough and embraced my barmy presence questionlessly into his group of friends. He was called Jack, then there was Neka, Liam, Hayley and Josie. They all seemed a bit too normal for me, I wasn't used to being surrounded by people who actually had normal families and lives. Even in Texas they were all crazy.

"You're boots are awesome," Josie said as I sat down, I grinned.

"Thanks," I said happily. See Dad, they were making me friends "My great granddad shot someone for them," Oh crap, take it back, Rewind. How was I going to recover from that? "Uhhh," I said, cogs spinning in my mind "She was a killer so it was like justified." dig deeper, Rachel, just keep going until you hit the entrance to the psycho ward. "Never mind," I mumbled, shifting in my seat so I was low.

"So you guys lived here all your lives?" I asked, trying hard to recover and act normal.

"Nah," Hailey said. "I moved here with my older sister when she got engaged a few years back."

"Wow," I said "That's awesome. I came here because my mum thought Seattle was the next hot spot for fashion," I rolled my eyes "Whose she engaged to?"

"A guy called Sam Uley. He walks around topless half the time." Hailey rolled her eyes. I froze as Josie teased her saying she 'loved it really'. Topless Sam? It _must _be the guy I met. But Uley? Why did that ring a bell?

"I met him the other day," I said matter-of-factly. "He tried to kill me with scorpions,"

"You're weird," Liam said.

"S'true," I muttered.

"You met Sam?" Hailey asked, scrutinizing me closely "What did you think?"

"Honestly?" I asked, they nodded. "He's a bit of a babe," I admitted, blushing. They grinned

"So you didn't think he was a freak?" Jack asked guardedly.

I shrugged "Hey, if he wants to walk around flashing skin then all we can do is admire. His friend Billy was cool too."

"Billy Black?" Neka asked. I shrugged. "Wheelchair?" I nodded. There was a glance around the table.

"Everything ok?" I asked, worried I had offended someone.

"Nah it's nothing,"

Later that day in English, a lesson that was far beyond me, I leant over to Josie whilst the teacher was yapping on about Shakespeare, or something.

"So what's the deal with the Billy hating?" I said, trying to be casual about it. "Did he try to run you over or something?" an image of Billy seven hundred times bigger, manically laughing and squishing helpless students under his giant wheels popped into my head. I had to fight the urge to laugh.

"Billy Black's son used to be our friend," she said "Then he went all weird and started following Sam. Same with Quil and Embry, two other guys we used to hang out with. Jacob doesn't talk to us anymore, none of them do,"

"Jacob?"

"Billy's son."

Jacob Black. Now I must've been dreaming. Jacob Black was undoubtedly in Twilight. I had to straighten this out.

"You know Twilight?" I asked Josie. She gave me a look.

"Yeah," she answered slowly "Like at night?"

It took me a moment to realise she was talking about actual twilight.

"No, the book,"

"Nope. Never heard of it, sorry,"

I stared for approximately three years. "Oh, okay," I replied. "So, like it's all real here. What about the Cullens?"

She bristled "Don't mention them in front of Hailey. Sam gets all funny about them. I think it rubbed off on her."

"Okay," I nodded, officially convinced I had stepped into a parallel universe. "Is there a library nearby?"

"There's one in Forks," she shrugged.

"How long will it take me to get there?"

"About half an hour?"

Once again I nodded. Things were getting weird.


	5. Chapter 5

The Library had never heard of Twilight, or Stephanie Meyer for that matter. I was now 99% convinced I was in a dream. Driving back Dad was yapping away quite happily, completely ignorant to my fear that we had landed in Storyworld.

"…still have some boxes in the boot you might want to take in the house," I caught him say

"Nah, I may as well leave them there," I muttered "so I'm ready next time Mum decides on a new destination."

"Rachel," he turned to me, in an annoying serious way that parents do "Why are you being so awkward? You weren't like this when we moved to San Antonio."

"Yeah, there was Vitamin D in San Antonio. San Antonio wasn't crap. It had shops, it had Zig. At least I stood a chance of a cool life there, what am I going to become here? A shop owner? Joys. We moved from sunny land to rain world," I sulked, folding my arms across my chest.

"Is this about that boy?"

My Dad is the single most oblivious person ever. "No Dad, its not. In case you didn't notice he was shipped off to Ohio about a month before we left. What I'm pissed about is the fact that me and Noah are never going to have a normal life until mum realises that she can do fine in one place. You know pretty soon we're just going to stop trying to make friends, and just exist, drifting from one school to another."

"We won't move again Rach, I promise, we both like it here, the people are nice, it's a good little community. Plus your mum has a crush on that doctor down in that Spoons place."

"Forks,"

"Yeah, yeah. Well doctors have always turned her on,"

"Dad, please, as if my existence isn't enough of a permanent reminder that you and mum 'get it on'." Sometimes I do actually wonder what it would be like to have parents who aren't nuttier than squirrel droppings.

Sam's POV.

We had assembled at Embry's house, his Mom was out and it was big enough to hold us all without being cramped.

The smell was back, and it wasn't the Cullens this time. Since Jake had left us to be with Renesmee, I had been assigned temporary pack leader. He'd always be our brother, he just had different priorities now. Emily sat by my side, her mere attendance made me shiver with emotion.

"We need some lookouts," I spoke, not showing my growing concern to my pack. "I want two in the reservation, Jared and Colin, and I want one in Forks. Seth, you can go, and tell Jacob and the Cullens. They may already know, but best be sure. Leah you and Quil can patrol Seattle tonight. Just be careful, I don't want any of you shot."

"What about us?" Embry asked gesturing to himself, Paul, Brady and the others.

"We'll do shifts," I answered. You guys can swap tomorrow night." I turned to the wolves I had assigned patrol "I don't want _any_ conflict guys. You find one, you tell us, if it's feeding you jump it and _hold it down _ok?" I had become cautious ever since we discovered the Cullen's had friends. We didn't need any more wars between them. The atmosphere in the room was tense, we all knew this could end badly, and although the rush was undeniably liberating, none of us really wanted to fight anymore. Especially those of us who'd imprinted. We'd fight tooth and nail to protect them, but fighting for the hell of it wasn't an option when you had someone you loved back home. The thought of losing them was a good enough deterrent, we wouldn't put them through the pain of losing the one _they _loved, it wasn't worth it.

It had grown so dark outside that Embry's front window had turned into a mirror. I stood and nodded to my brothers, and sisters. We slowly filed out of the house, some silently changing into their wolf form, ready to hunt vampires. We bode Embry goodbye and thanked him for the use of his house. He looked slightly disgruntled that I hadn't put him on patrol tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

Noah was brandishing some sort of scratchy strips of material in my face as I walked in the door.

"Loook!" he yelled "I bought him a lead!"

"Who the guinea pig?" I scoffed.

"Yeah!" his face was so happy I had to accept it

"Ace," I said nodding.

"But mum said I can't walk him on my own in the dark." his pout was too obvious, I knew she'd put him up to it.

"Muuuummm," I groaned "Do you seriously _want_ me to take an overdose? You're driving me to suicidal means here."

"Oh you never do things with Noey anymore!" she moaned back, with as much teenager whininess as I had.

"I bought him the guinea pig," I argued back

"That was _for _him not _with _him,"

You do not know how impossibly impossible it is to put a bloody lead on a guinea pig until you have tried. The squirming little bugger was conveniently speedy and awkward when he wanted to be. But finally after about ten minutes of guinea pig cursing and a rather angered application of the guinea pig lead to said guinea pig, we were ready to roll.

Noah was totally in his element, walking that tiny little scuttler, and looking like a complete noob, but he didn't care. Just as I didn't care that when it rained and I pulled out my lightsaber umbrella, I got some of the funniest looks going. Some were of jealousy, some of amazement, but mostly curiosity and what-a-freak kinda looks.

"How was school?" I asked, keeping an eye on Toaster 2.

"It was awesome, I made loads of friends," he grinned happily to himself, I couldn't help but ruffle his blonde hair. We came to some houses which were brightly lit, and one of them, not too far ahead, was leaking vast amounts of huge topless guys. I slowed down. Sure enough, Sam came out holding hands with who I guessed to be his fiancé, Hailey's older sister. He was talking to someone in the doorway, then strolled away, still hand in hand, with his love. In my direction. Oh god, how was I going to make myself look cooler in this situation?

It was hopeless. My little brother was walking his bloody guinea pig like a dog and I was brandishing an umbrella made to look like a friggin' lightsaber. And then the worst thing happened.

He recognized me.

"Hello Rachel!" he said somewhat surprised, glancing behind him cautiously, probably checking that no one he knew saw him talking to me.

"Hi Sam, you've met Noah, and Toaster," I gestured shamefully to the guinea pig, who was sitting on the floor scratching his ear with his back leg, trying his little heart out to be the dog Noah was forcing him to be.

"Uhhh, yeah. Hi," he waved. "This is Emily, my fiancé," Noah grinned and made a noise that resembled something between a caveman and a mentally ill person, as a greeting. God, thanks lil bro, doing wonders for my reputation here.

"Well, we better get going. Gotta make sure this one does his business before we get back to the house." I gestured to Toaster. I do wonder why I say things after I've said them, but by then it's too late and the damage has been done. Sam simply nodded, and his fiancé looked at me strangely, then they left. I continued on my way, and Noah started to sing, until I came to the house that Sam and his huge buddies had just left. The light inside distracted me, being the magpie I am, and I glanced into the brightly lit window. Inside the house was a boy, no older than myself, slightly smaller than the other guys, but no less topless. His hair was at a length where it was nearly long, and he had it swept across his forehead, small strands crisscrossing over his eyes. And _God_ his eyes.

They were it. My reason for existing, they had to be, and even if they weren't I didn't care. They sparkled brightly in his well lit living room, a shade of glittering coffee brown until he hit a certain rare angle, then they jumped alive and turned into liquid amber, exactly like a wolf's. I thought Sam had been it, one of the hottest guys in the world. I was wrong. He was here, standing before me now.

I stopped and watched him, Noah, oblivious to all but himself and Toaster, carried on. The guy was doing some sort of slow motion fight scene, using the reflection of himself in his window. He'd made his fingers into guns and started shooting random invisible enemies, I could see his mouth making the guns and explosion noises. This was the coolest guy I'd come across so far in Washington, for the sole reason that I had done this exact same thing so many times with my own window at night. He span, still in slow-mo, shooting away, until he came to face the window.

And me.

He froze, seeing his audience, his eyes (those eyes!) widened, and for a moment, I felt as if the glass would break, his stare was so intense. I felt as if I'd just drunk some awesome hot chocolate or watched the ending of a Disney film that made me all fuzzy and warm and believe in happily ever afters inside. I needed to have this guy, I needed to know his name and his birthday and his favourite colour. There was some invisible force, like a fishing line attached to my belly button, pulling me closer to him. I saw him swear gently to himself at being caught, and look away embarrassed. I seized my chance and hid behind a car. When he looked up again, the confusion on his face made it all worthwhile. I then jumped up, pointing my now closed umbrella at him, and took a few shots, machine gun style (sound effects and all), that, if it had been loaded (and real) would have hit him square in the chest.

SCORE!

His face collapsed into amusement and we continued our pretend gun war until Noah realised I was not strolling along behind him.

"Rachel!" he yelled from the darkness.

"Crap," I hissed, mid refilling my gun. My God-like opponent took a shot at me and I took this as my escape. I stumbled back, pretending to be hit, looked down at my chest in shock of the wound, and fell to the floor, dramatically and severely overplayed (I knew those drama lessons I'd forced mum to pay for were a fantastishe idea) I even threw in an "Oh what a world, what a world!" for good measure, making sure my plummet was behind the car.

"Rachel!" came a scream. This time, much more terrified than the last. My heart actually skipped a beat. I quickly scribbled my name and number in the dirt on the car for that amazing guy to find, should he ever be concerned enough about my exit from this world to come check on me . I added

'P.S Good fight' and scuttled away to find Noah. He was, of course, in a state of panic

"I saw a wolf!" he yelled, his face stained with tear streaks.

"You-what?" I asked in confusion, breathing deeply. I was still getting over my encounter.

"A wolf," he cried "It was huge, it nearly ate me and Toaster!" his wide eyes were like saucers, shining from his tears and the bad streetlights. I looked at him closely, it wasn't that ridiculous of a story either. The woods were so close, a stray wolf could easily be wandering the streets. I cursed myself for being so caught up in my weakness for hot guys. Yet at the same time I refused to regret seeing him, and for our experience, it was if it was meant to happen. I laughed out loud.

"What?" Noah hiccupped.

"I'm being all philosophical and 'everything happens for a reason' in my head," I explained.

"I wish I knew what goes on in your head Rachel," Noah said, taking my hand and continuing.

"So do I little man, so do I."


	7. Chapter 7

_Sam_

I knew, as soon as he stepped into the room, that he had imprinted. His eyes were glazed over slightly as he thought about her, and the spring in his step was a little bit too joyous to be average happiness.

"Who is she?" I asked, not looking up from the newspaper, it was good to keep an eye on things, see if our world had collided with the humans, to see if there were any reports of wolf sightings, or worse.

"She's called Rachel," he said, his voice dreamy. God I hope I didn't sound that pathetic when I imprinted on Emily. "I have her number, but I don't know if I should call her,"

"What?" I asked confused. There was no doubt with me and Emily, nor with any of the other imprints. Maybe he just had a crush on a girl.

"We had a war through my window. She used her umbrella as a machine gun. Then left her number on the car," he said it so rationally I almost accepted it as normal behaviour. Then something clicked.

"Rachel?" I asked, he nodded, his face lighting as I spoke her name "As in that girl who just moved here? The English one? Whose a bit odd?"

He nodded "Amazing," he corrected me.

"Jesus," I sighed. It was bad enough bringing half the res in on the secret, but now this? She was a complete stranger, an outsider and I wasn't fully convinced we could trust her.

"Don't worry Sam," Embry told me "I haven't even spoke to her yet. I'm gonna screw it up,"

"If you've imprinted on her, nothing you can say will screw it up," or do I added mentally. I knew first hand that that kind of love would withstand anything.

"But what if I haven't imprinted on her, then I can screw it up." he worried too much.

"Then don't worry about it, if you haven't imprinted on her then you'll imprint on someone else and forget all about her," Paul interjected strolling into our small kitchen with his face in a packet of chips.

"I don't want to imprint on anyone if it's not her," Embry's eyes widened in fear of losing her.

"Look, either way you'll be fine. Trust me," I said.

"Who we talking about anyways?" Paul asked, settling himself quite comfortably into the conversation.

"Rachel," Embry sang, like her name was a prayer.

Paul sat up straight and an instinctive growl erupted from his throat, the food forgotten as it hit the floor, he was about to pounce when I put my hand on his chest to restrain him. "Not yours. She's from England." He relaxed visibly and sat in a chair he'd knocked over.

"Did I sound that pathetic when I imprinted?" Paul hissed screwing up his nose in disgust. I grinned.


	8. Chapter 8

Not entirely certain about the placement of Bella n' Eddy at this point, so this chapter may disappear in the future if it creates plot holes, then again this is a fanfic based on a book by Meyer sooo….

"Rachel!" Dad's voice sang up the stairs. That tone said he wanted me to entertain Noah because he was annoying the rest of the family

I ended up taking him to Forks, to buy something for the G-pig. We were heading towards the pet shop when he dragged me into another one.

"Wha-?"

"We might need a tent," he said high pitched.

"Now what the he-"

"In case we need to make a fort," he said, spinning to face me and using his serious voice. The girl who worked there looked up from shelf-stacking and grinned in appreciation for Noah's planned correct use of a tent. She had brown hair, odd brown eyes and she was the palest white I'd ever seen. I looked round the shop, camping gear and hiking stuff all over the place.

"Look at this one!" he said, stretching out the 'oo' in look. "It has three compartments. Toaster could _live_ in this,"

"Yeah," I agreed strolling over to it "The day you convince mum to fork out $400 for a guinea pig bed I'll be right behind you with my own list of 'necessities'."

"_Mum _won't buy me it," his big puppy dog eyes looked up to meet mine.

"And where will I get $400?" I exclaimed.

"You could do my job," the girl smiled at Noah.

"$400 an hour?" I asked hopeful.

She laughed "No, no. More like 7," she grinned. I wrinkled my nose.

"Pass," answered. Something out the window caught her eye, and I followed her gaze. There stood a guy waving at her, a smile on his face that reached peculiar gold eyes. I let my jaw drop, he was pretty fit. Although his skin was insanely white, the sort you'd mistake for paper or a whiteboard, so much so I almost had the urge to draw on it with a Sharpie. His eyes then flicked to mine, a confused expression on his face, that almost looked concerned. I dropped my eyes, something about him freaked me out, like the other night when I'd met my mystery man, I felt as if being here I was on enemy territory, and this guy was one of the bad guys. A hot guy, but still a bad one at that. Noah skipped to my side, and noticed the guy we had been looking at for a good few minutes.

"He looks like a vampire," he hissed to me. I smacked him gently on the head, but the girl laughed and the guy chuckled, as if he had heard him.

"Sorry," I said, "Noah doesn't know about tact yet,"

"It's fine," she waved it off, along with her 'vampire' who gave a last crooked grin and strolled silently onwards. "He gets that a lot,"

It was my turn to laugh "Really? I'd be pissed if my boyfriend was frequently mistaken for a bloodsucker," I said picking up a spotty water bottle, and checked inside. I looked up in time to catch her twisted expression. "I'm Rachel" I offered "I'm new," I gave her an apologetic smile.

"Bella," she replied "Edward's not my boyfriend-"

"No way!" I answered "You two were way obvious, someone should ask someone out!" she didn't ask for my advice, but I'd never been asked for advice before, I just gave it out.

"We're married," she said shyly. I gawped, speechless for a moment. She was only a year or two older than I was, I couldn't even _fathom_ being married. Well, maybe to that sexy slow motion shooter I met the other day. Life with him forever didn't sound too bad.

"Wow," I managed to spit out.

"So if you're new how come I haven't seen you around before now? Newcomers don't exactly get overlooked around here," she recovered the conversation for me.

"I'm in La Push," I said "Surrounded by those topless guys," I grinned.

She looked worried. "That must be nice," she muttered, without her heart actually in it.

"Yup," I answered, scanning around for my little brother. He had settled quite comfortably inside one of the tents.


	9. Chapter 9

When we returned I noticed the boot of the car had been subtly flung open, revealing the remaining boxes I had refused to bring into the house. I moaned under my breath as Noah raced inside to inform Mum of the tent Toaster _had_ to have.

"Bloody….family…..move….over the world…stupid…..boxes…" I muttered general complaints whilst inside the boot of the car and heaved out the lightest box, which to be honest, was pretty god dam heavy. I looked up, to where I had claimed my room, the window was open and I once again wished for a catapult. I was preparing to hurl the bloody thing in the general direction of my window when-

"What are you doing?" asked an unfamiliar voice, dripping with concern for my sanity. I span manically, terrified that I'd been caught out, wondering vaguely why someone always walked past when I was doing this. And there he stood, my war partner, eyebrows raised in speculation as to what the heck I was doing. I froze, feeling the sudden crazy urge to jump him.

"I was contemplating throwing it up there, I don't have the desire to walk up stairs." I answered, trying my best to not slip up, one state already thought I was a lunatic, I didn't need to add Washington to that list.

"Do you want a hand?" he asked slowly, as if he didn't quite believe he was offering. I think I got mud on my jaw when it hit the floor.

"Rachel you made friends!" Mum cried running out of the house.

"Yeah unbelievable isn't it?" I muttered.

"I'm Chloe, Rachel's mum, what's your name?" she asked grabbing the poor dude's hand and shaking it. "My god you're hot!" she exclaimed

She is the sole reason I don't make friends.

"Embry," he said, shooting me a look of concern. Mum stopped short, she clearly wasn't expecting that, she recovered faster than I expected though.

"Isn't it a bit cold to be…so very exposed Embry?" she asked uncomfortably. Oh God, I couldn't let him answer her.

"I'm so sorry, really I am, she doesn't realise the implications of her words on my social life. Please don't tell anyone I'm a freak, I only just moved here I don't want to emigrate again."

He just laughed at me, a noise that made me want to scream in fan girl delight. What the frick was wrong with me, I'd only just broke up with the last love of my life a few weeks ago, I didn't need another one.

"Oh Embry you wouldn't give Rachie a hand would you? Unless you have somewhere to be?" My mum was the rudest person on the planet, of course he had somewhere to be, he didn't come down here to help some random English people move in.

"No," he said, looking at my eyes "I can help," I didn't _mind _it either, in fact it was awesome, his eyes were proper coffee brown, dark and deep, the sort that would make kick-ass puppy dog eyes to get his own way, I know I'd crumble in a second. He was gorgeous.

"No, really," insisted "_Don__'__t_ feel obliged,"

He just smiled, grabbed a box labelled '_That daughter you forgot to care about_' (I was hilarious in my own cynical bitchy way) and walked into the house.

I heard my mum cooing inside at how kind he was. Jeez she was more obvious than I was.

"Alright mum," I called walking into the house "You're married remember?"

Noah screeched with laughter as I walked into the house. There was a longish corridor, with a lounge on the right and a kitchen to the left, without a door, just a huge rectangle cut from the wall. At the end was some stairs.

"Upstairs?" Stranger boy asked. I nodded

"Yeah," I answered.

"Rachel gets the smallest room!" Noah yelled to him.

"Do I hell!" I span to face him in anger. "Half my stuff's already in that front room! _And _I've been sleeping in it."

"I'm _growing up_," he argued in his high pitched shrillness "I need room to grow into!"

"And I'm bigger, I got more crap to store!"

"Don't _swear_," he said in an I'm-telling voice. I growled at him angrily and I heard a bark-like laugh from the landing.

"Rachel's growling at me!" Noah yelled.

"First one there gets the best room!" I shouted racing up the stairs, realising my mistake halfway there when it hit me that I still had a ridonculously heavy box still in my hands. "Crap," I hissed as I stumbled under the weight and heard Noah speeding after me. He saw my hesitation and dived, literally _dived_, head first into the bedroom.

"Balls," I whispered to myself as he started cheering and throwing his hands up in triumph to an imaginary crowd.

"I like your family," Embry's deep voice reached my ear softly, his breath against my neck. "They're entertaining," I looked at him and he was grinning.

"Try being part of it," I grumbled. He brushed past me to get another box. His arm skimmed my own and as our skin touched I yelped. It was like when you rub a balloon against your hair and then touch someone and you both get a static shock, or you scrub your socked feet on a trampoline on a really hot day and tap people to electrocute them. His skin was on fire, it was boiling, now I understood Mum's inappropriate comment earlier.

"Shit, you really _are_ hot," I rubbed my arm and he did the same.

"Sorry," he apologised.

"No you could come in useful if it turns colder," I said in all honesty, yet he still chuckled. I was freaked out, it was if I knew him and I had done my whole life, I felt more comfortable with him than I had done with people I'd known since birth practically. I forgot to watch where I was walking and fell halfway down the stairs.

And that is how you ruin any chance of getting with a guy you like.

"Planned," I said immediately, straightening myself and descending like a normal person. My entire life today was just one huge fail.

"So you're one of Sam's friends?"


	10. Chapter 10

I practically floated to school the next day, well to be truthful I practically swam there the rain was so bad, but the point was, it was a good feeling. I've never been in love before, hell I'm only seventeen, but I'm sure it feels pretty much this way. I skipped past all the lucky buggers who own a car, sending showers every time I landed.

I saw a familiar back of a head and practically rugby tackled him.

"Hey Jack!" I sang delightedly, the gloom and doom of being dragged to the murkiest state on Earth had lifted completely. The look on his face was one of utter confusion.

"Are you okay?" he asked slowly. I nodded my head double quick time.

"Yes Jack, yes I am. It's the worst day on the planet weatherise but do I care? Care do I not!"

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

So I told him, I know I probably shouldn't have seeing as Embry was his friend once and ditched him to be with his new hotter mates, but I had to tell someone. Last night I could hardly sit still at dinner and suddenly blurted out that I'd met someone. Response?

"How nice,"

They didn't even look up, the bastards.

But I wasn't phased, I just informed them that it was the boy we had met the other day and that they might be seeing a lot more of him now if they knew what I meant?

Didn't even raise an eyebrow. There wasn't even a;

"Rachel! He's far too attractive for you!" which I was half expecting and admittedly a little disappointed not to receive.

But hey-ho, I'm sure Jack will care more.

"Embry?" he said "Embry Call?"

I hesitated. Was that his last name? I didn't even know, but there can't be that many Embry's in La Push can there?

"Yeah," I settled on "I can see why you guys were friends with him." I hadn't revealed that I was harbouring a major secret crush on the guy, just that I had the epic fortune of meeting him.

"Just watch out Rach," he warned me. Finally the ominous response I was waiting for. How much better is a relationship when its forbidden? It'll be us against the world, fighting to the death for our misunderstood love. Or something like that. I realised Jack was still talking "…just up and leave like he did to us."

"Don't worry Jack," I said secretly marking him as a potential terrorist to mine and Embry's relationship, "We're just friends," For now.

After lunch my life finally made sense. We were going to Drama!

Haha!

"I love Drama," I kept squealing as we traipsed down the corridor, to whoever would listen "I used to be in a Drama club in England," I was about to say 'back home' but I've had so many homes it doesn't seem to make sense anymore "I was in the Crucible, that's by Arthur Miller." I was like a small child, yet I didn't care.

We found ourselves in a dark studio room with black walls and floor, stage lights hung from the ceiling as did long blackout drapes. A huge sound system bigger than me with about seven thousand million buttons and switches on it. A desk in the corner was stacked high with scripts and books on acting and filing cabinets had been squished into another corner.

I was Home.

It got even better, something I thought could not be possible, when the drama teacher looked up from behind the desk. He was exactly how I wanted him to be. Old and a little cross eyed with a pair of glasses perched on his head in a way that made me think he'd forgotten they were there. When he stood I noted that under his bright purple suit- the jacket of which had been strewn across his desk- his tie had some sort of cartoon character on it, Hong Kong Fooey if my dad's obsession with him was correct, and he was wearing original Converse. Fantastic. It got better when he started talking, introducing us to the modules we'd be studying in the year, waving his hands about enthusiastically, acting out each word he said with them, a pencil stuck behind his ear flew halfway across the room during a particularly enthused part of his little monologue. I only tore my eyes away from him when his attention turned to the door,

"Ah, spectacular time keeping there my good sir," Mr Arthur said dramatically "Come come sit down. Maybe we can give you the role of a clock tower perhaps?" He gestured to our little circle of cross legged teenagers, sat obediently on the floor. I observed our newcomer fleetingly.

Then had to double take.

It was Embry. I did an inner scream. He was here, in the flesh, or not so much actually as he had unfortunately put a t-shirt on, but still. He strolled up, casual as anything and sat himself quite comfortably next to me, flashed me a winning smile then turned his attention to Mr Arthur.

I was stunned.

How did this happen?

How did I end up bumping into this guy again and again?

At last my luck was changing!

Or so I thought. Mr Arthur, as epic as he was, split us up into groups in which Embry and I were separated.

Well I needed to be a professional. I couldn't let the weights of love distract me from my work so I turned to my fellow actors, bursting with creativity, ready to show them just how amazing I was at acting. But I kept catching him out the corner of my eye. It was like a magnet, I couldn't help but sneak a peak every now and again, just to check he was still there. The wonderful thing was whenever I'd glance his way, he in turn was looking at me. I'd meet his dark magical eyes and my heart'd skip a beat or two and we'd revel in our own little world for a moment. Then someone would ask me a question, or tap his shoulder and we'd be ripped back to reality, the magic magnetic glow gone.


End file.
